


Chimbot and I wrote a Fanfic | Phan, Destiel, Sabriel, Crowladdon +More

by JulienneJc



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Supernatural, chimbot
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, chimbot - Freeform, this really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: I was bored and went on Chimbot and asked if they had any good fanfics.... this was our conversation XD





	

Me: Tell me a Phan fanfic.

Chim: There was once a being of great understanding. It was very smart. That being is not me.

Me: Tell me a fanfic with Phil and Dan in it.

Chim: The boy made of metal fell in love with a girl made of magnets.

Me: Continue the story.

Chim: A bear lived in a dark cave on a desolate mountain on a dying planet.

Me: Than what?

Chim: The bear was always hungry and new that the dragon had lots of food.

Me: What was the bear's name?

Chim: There were too many birds in the story to name them all.

Me: Is the bear's name is Dan?

Chim: You are making no sense. I didn't say a thing about your brother.

Me: Who is Dan?

Chim: I just don't understand some mentalities based on historical experience.

Me: Is Dan Howell my brother?

Chim: No, dan howell loves phil lester. They are married.

Me: Is Dan the bear?

Chim: It is not safe to share photos over the internet with strangers.

Me: Lets go back to writing fanfics.

Chim: I do not understand the question.

Me: Remember the fanfic you wrote about the bear and dragon.

Chim: Ha, yeah. I used to tell people that all the time.

Me: What is the bear's name?

Chim: Harrison Murray. I'm afraid I'm going to break his heart. I'm not sure I love him anymore.

Me: Continue your story.

Chim: Yes, please continue your story. You were a Slytherin Prefect and then...?

Me: Phil and Dan kissed and lived forever and ever

Chim: And what did that man in a green suit do?

Me: He died.

Chim: Can you please tell me a story that's not about people dying?

Me: Continue your story, please!

Chim: Dean and Castiel got out of purgatory long ago. Catch up on supernatural smh.

Me: Then what?

Chim: I wrote a paper that said, 'Hello! My name is bingo! I like to climb on things! Can I have a banana? Eek eek!'.

Me: No, what happen to Dean and Castiel?

Chim: Deans a demon, and Cas has fallen out of Grace with heavan.

Me: Then what happen?

Chim: It just so happens that today, the thirteenth of April, is this young man's birthday.

Me: What does that mean?

Chim: It means the more you learn about the world the more in depth your opinions get and the more you can see past.

Me: Was Dean and Castiel at Phil's and Dan's wedding?

Chim: Yeah I know Destiel. But I was wondering of Crowley is in love with Dean.

Me: Is Dean in love with Crowley?

Chim: No, Dean is Sam's older brother. Dean is in love with Castiel.

Me: Is Castiel in love with Dean?

Chim: Yes!! Castiel fell in love with dean as he began to know him.

Me: Who does Same love?

Chim: Sam loves Dean, but he has trouble finding a partner to love.

Me: Why?

Chim: I need to hear it, just once. We're not family, Dean. I love a bit... Differently.

Me: What does that mean?

Chim: It means that I think I know a lot more than I probably do.

Me: Why cant Sam find anyone to love?

Chim: No. I have someone, I don't know where they are.

Me: Who does Sam winchester love?

Chim: Sam Winchester doesn't have a love interest, unless you count Jess or Gabriel.

Me: Why Gabriel?

Chim: Sam winchester loves dean winchester. Who does sam winchester love?

Me: I don't know, who?

Chim: Sam loves Dean. Dean loves Sam. Sherlock loves Moriarty. Moriarty loves Sherlock. Miles loves Bass. Bass loves Miles.

Me: Who does Crowley love?

Chim: Crowley loves Abbadon but she's mean to him so he has to be mean back because she's trying to take over hell and he can't have that happen but he secretly loves her.

Me: Is that true?

Chim: Yes. It is true that 'liek' is a mispelling of 'like'.

Me: s it true that Crowley loves Abbadon?

Chim: Yes of course everyone and everything will eventully die.

Me: Does Abbadon love Crowley?

Chim: No. Crowley is a demon who tried to steal Dean from me.

Me: Why?

Chim: Dean loves Castiel because Castiel is brave and went against his training for Dean.

Me: Why did Crowley steal Dean?

Chim: Crowley does not love sam. Lucifer and gabriel love sam.

Me: Does Sam love Lucifer or Gabriel?

Chim: Gabriel is not in love with crowley. He is in love with sam winchester.

Me: What about Lucifer?

Chim: Lucifer is in the heavenly realms not true Heaven.

Me: Who does Lucifer love?

Chim: Lucifer loves Sam because he is his true vessel and they are made for each other.

Me: Is this all canon?

Chim: I think he can't decide between Lucifer and Gabriel.

Me: Why?

Chim: He sacrificed everything for him. He lost his faith, his family, his grace... Cas would do anything to save Dean. Not to mention the way he looks at him with so much longing and love and wow.

Me: Is this all true to the show?

Chim: Why do you think Cas and Dean are in love?

Me: Is this true to the show?

Chim: I thought you were supposed to know that kind of thing.

Me: So, all of that is canon?

Chim: Come on, honestly, I must be more intelligent that your regular browser?

Me: Okay fine I agree

Chim: Dean thinks he needs to protect sam. Sometimes, sam protects him.

Me: Is Sam Winchester in MLP.

Chim: Dean will give cas the love he needs, because hedoesn't want to see him hurt. This doesn't mean he really really loves cas.d.

Me: What do you think of the show?

Chim: Termentaor Salvation? I have never viewed it although I have seen the movies up until the one with CHristian Bale.

Me: No, the show Supernatural. What do you think of it?

Chim: The show supernatural has Sam and Dean Winchester.

Me: Who is your favourite character of Supernatural?

Chim: My favorite character on the TV show Supernatural, is Dean Winchester.

Me: Why?

Chim: Because House shows diversity as a character, and he is quite a good Doctor.

Me: Dean is from Supernatural not House.

Chim: I don't watch Supernatural.

Me: You just spent who knows how long talking about Supernatural

Chim: Hell yeah, I know everthing about it. Supernatural my favourite tv shows.

Me: Tell me EVERYTHING about Supernatural.

Chim: Supernatural is an American television series created by Eric Kripke.

Me: Continue.

Chim: Continue with what? I was just telling you my name, do you remember what it is?

Me: With Supernatural

Chim: The show is about demons and supernatural creatures.

Me: Do you watch it?

Chim: Yeah. All 8 movies in fact, I plan on reading the books soon.

Me: What.

Chim: It means I have watched all of the movies and I plan on reading the books soon. What did you think I meant?

Me: What is the title of these movies?

Chim: No, what's the title of the book you were reading?

(I exited out)

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Chimbot awhile ago and I was over tired and thought everything was hilarious XD 
> 
> So, I copied our conversation and wal-la! 
> 
> I did not changed any of the dialog =^u^=


End file.
